gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Poppleland/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Legend of Poppleland. Transcript (Gorge wakes up) Gorge: Chrome? (Chrome wakes up) Chrome: What is it? Gorge: Are we ready? Chrome: Heck yeah, I'm ready! It's Papa Squeegee day! (Bagel wakes up) Bagel: Somebody say "Papa Squeegee"? Chrome: Hopefully, nothing weird happens today... (cut to Gorge, Chrome and Bagel walking towards Papa Squeegee) (Chrome spots a portal) Chrome: Did you see that? I didn't notice that hole before! Gorge: Well, it's too dangerous to be messing with it. Let's seal it up. (cut to Chrome trying to seal the portal up with tape) (Chrome runs out of tape after sealing off 1/8th of the portal) Chrome: I'm out of tape. I'll get some more. (Chrome slips on a banana peel and falls through the portal) Gorge: Bagel, did you see that? Chrome just fell through that hole! Bagel: Goody. We get to rescue Chrome. (Gorge and Bagel go through the portal) Gorge: Uhh... Bagel... do you feel that you're about to enter a cute atmosphere? Bagel: Uhh... no. Why? Gorge: Because it looks like we're headed that way! (Bagel and Gorge land on pillows) Gorge: Luckily, they're soft. (Chrome appears) Chrome: There you are. It felt weird to be alone. Poet Popple: But you're not alone! You're the first non-Popples ever to come to our Dimension. So, how do you classify? Chrome: I'm a robot. Bagel's a Foodtopian, and Gorge is a human. Poet Popple: We've seen humans before. Their names were Billy and Bonnie Wagner. Chrome: What happened to them? Poet Popple: Nova! Chrome: Wait a second, Nova's my mortal enemy! Poet Popple: Nova banished us, then set up this Dimension for us to spend eternity in! Chrome: That fiend! Poet Popple: Well, that about sums it up. Chrome: Well, then. (Daccino gets out of Chrome's storage unit) Daccino: This place seems cute and boring. (Daccino gets out his 3DS) Daccino: Good thing I brought my 3DS! Chrome: Daccino, why are you here? Daccino: I wanted to see this new dimension. Chrome: Get out. Daccino: What? Chrome: This is not the right dimension for you. Besides, Nova might come back and- Daccino: Can I at least take a picture of the place? Chrome: Fine, go ahead. (Daccino snaps a picture and goes back to New City) Gorge: I wonder where we ended up? (the scene zooms out to show a store named "Pop-Mart") Gorge: Well, this is not gonna be good. (Gorge goes into the store) Cashier Popple: I heard about you. You're the first human to come to our dimension. Previously, only Popples went down to this dimension. (Gorge goes into the soda section) Gorge: Is it odd for a cute place to have a store that sells soda? (Gorge finds something that looks like Caffeine-free Sun Drop) Gorge: What's this? (Gorge reads the label) Gorge: I don't wanna drink soda for Popples. I already have some Caffeine-free Sun Drop at home. But what's this? "Coca-Cola Vanillpop". Seems like Vanilla Coke to me. (Gorge walks out of the store) (Chrome and Bagel follows him) Gorge: Well, I've seen some pretty messed-up store. What's next, a pretty messed-up lake? Chrome: The answer is yes. (Gorge, Chrome and Bagel meet up with Peanut Popple) Gorge: How are you? Peanut Popple: How is there a store that sells soda in this cute dimension? Gorge: That's besides the point. (Peanut Popple gets a cell phone out of his pocket) Gorge: Good idea! I'll call Molly! (the cell phone turns off) Gorge: Rats! Low battery. (Peanut Popple puts the cell phone back in his pocket) (cut to Gorge, Chrome and Bagel travelling on foot through various parts of the dimension) Gorge: Well, here we are. North Carolipop. Or at least that's what it says in this map. (cut to a Papa Squeegee) Chrome: Good to know they have a Papa Squeegee here too. Lapo Popple: You're on the news and everything. Sophie Popple: The first non-Popples to set foot in this dimension! I'm so excited. Gorge: So, we're immediately the talk of the dimension just because we set foot in this dimension? Lapo Popple: Whatever helps you sleep at night. (Popres arrives) Gorge: Great, it's Dores as a Popple. Popres: Where's Scientist Popple? Gorge: Stand back! I have a Coke Sprayer. And if that doesn't work, I have a backup sword! (Gorge starts using his Coke Sprayer on Popres) Popres: I'm immune to just one Coke Sprayer! (Scientist Popple arrives) Scientist Popple: Why not two? (Scientist Popple equips his Coke Sprayer and sprays Popres) (Popres runs away) Popres: I will have my revenge, Scientist! I swear it! Gorge: Thanks, dude. Scientist Popple: Hey, you're the talk of the dimension, are you? Gorge: Well, the talk of the dimension includes me, Chrome, and Bagel. Chrome: Evidently, we're the first non-Popples to set foot in this dimension. (Chrome starts reading a newspaper) Chrome: Hey, you're the dimension's greatest inventor! Do you want to spend the night? Scientist Popple: Can't. Science never sleeps. Gorge: But we'd all use some sleep every once in a while, right? (Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel follow Scientist Popple to his house) (Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel meet up with Daltrey Popple and Townshend Popple) Gorge: Hey, you're a musician! Daltrey Popple: I'm glad that you're the talk of this dimension. Unfortunately, I have another show scheduled for tonight. (cut to Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel travelling on foot) (Metal Popple and Edible Popple follow them) Gorge: This is gonna be the best day ever here. (Nova Popple arrives) Nova Popple: Hey, Metal! What's going on? Just... checking up on you. (cut to the Pahkles' house) Gorge: OK, I'll just... knock on the door gently. (McLean Popple answers immediately) Gorge: OK, how'd- McLean Popple: You're the talk of this dimension, right? Gorge: How is this dimension to you? McLean Popple: It's normal to me. (McLean Popple closes the door) Gorge: Well, I wanna see some Popple version of someone I know. (Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel go to see Marksman Popple) Marksman Popple: Unknown Popple, you're history! Unknown Popple: History? Gorge: How's this dimension? Marksman Popple: You're the talk of this dimension. Other than that, it's normal. (Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel meet up with Ray and Dave Popple) Gorge: Are you gonna play us a song? Ray Popple: That's what we normally did together. (Ray and Dave Popple play a short song together while walking away) Gorge: How awesome is this day gonna be? We're the talk of the town in one dimension, and we are constantly battling Nova in another! Chrome: Speaking of Nova, why is he here? (cut to Nova arriving in the dimension) Poet Popple: It's Nova! The dirty trickster who banished us into this wasteland which we made cute! Nova: Calling this place cute, huh? This place... is a wasteland! (Nova destroys cute buildings) Nova: I don't have sympathy toward Popples! (Nova destroys Pop-Mart) Nova: You will all be my slaves! Remember the Wonderfuns? Jelly Popple: What's a Wonderfun? Nova: Silence! Now... time to make this place chaotic! (Nova makes the Popples Universe chaotic and brainwashes every Popple) (cut back to Gorge, Chrome and Bagel) Gorge: Well, we need help. (cut to Pookie Popple's house) Gorge: Wanna save the world? (Pookie Popple becomes brainwashed) Gorge: Well, we're gonna have to fight him ourselves! (cut back to the normal Dimension) Gorge: How'd we do? Chrome: We lost! The Popples Universe is now evil! And worst of all, I'm no longer the talk of that dimension! Nova is! Gorge: We just can't give up! Thomas Edison invented the American lightbulb, and he didn't give up. Alexander Graham Bell invented the first commercialized telephone, and he didn't give up. Chrome: We know this already. (cut to Papa Squeegee) Gorge: If we stay out of the dimension, they'll be evil forever. But, if we go back in the dimension, we can rest assured that we're gonna win another fight with Nova. (cut back to the Popples Universe) Nova: You're confronting me? Gorge: Yes. You already brainwashed our new friends. This gives me so many reasons to fight back. Nova: Aren't we confronting everyone tonight? (a long battle later) Nova: I give up. Kill me. Chrome: Remember that we have unfinished business in our dimension. Besides, they'd be shocked if I killed you. (Nova is booted back to the Proelium Dimension) Chrome: That takes care of that. Gorge: Hang on. Nova might have caused a lot of damage to the dimension. (cut to Gorge, Chrome and Bagel visiting various homes and fixing the problems) (six hours later) Poet Popple: Wow! Not only are you the first non-Popples to set foot in this dimension, you're also the first non-Popples to send Nova back to his rightful place. Chrome: Thanks, but we'll be going home now. Poet Popple: I understand. We'll be awaiting your return. Gorge: We really ought to go. Poet Popple: Like I said, we'll be awaiting your return. Bagel: OK, see ya. (Gorge, Chrome and Bagel go back to their dimension) Gorge: Well, we're back! Nova: To make sure you don't come back to that dimension again... (Nova makes the portal disappear) (Nova disappears) Chrome: That was weird. Papa Squeegee? Gorge: Sure. I've been through too much in that dimension. Bagel: Papa Squeegee sounds good to me. Chrome: Then let's go to Papa Squeegee. Gorge: OK. (END)